Archies Lovestory
by mauerunkraut
Summary: Eine Liebesgeschichte um R.J. Lupin ... Aber wer ist Archie? Wer´s liest (oder mich persönlich kennt smile) weiß es ;o)


**Disc:** Was gehört mir schon? Ein kleines verschlafenes Dörfchen namens Langwood Forest, eine liebe Krankenschwester namens Sally und deren Verwandten und Bekannten aus dem Dorf und eine Wirtin namens Martha. Das einzige was Rowling der Großen gehört ist Remus und das bisschen, was aus ihren Büchern bekannt ist.

Die Geschichte spielt in der Zeit während des vierten Bandes und erzählt davon, wie Remus dieses schicksalhafte Jahr, verbracht hat smile

Reviews sind bei mir noch immer willkommen :o)

**Archies Lovestory**  
  
Nachdem Remus J. Lupin seinen Lehrposten in Hogwarts gekündigt hatte, begann er wieder sich in seinem Haus am Rande des Waldes bei Longwood Forest häuslich einzurichten. In den Wald ging selten jemand und in Vollmondnächten schon gar nicht. Ein ideales Domizil für einen Werwolf, dachte er etwas schwermütig und begann mit dem Staubwischen und dem was sonst nötig war um eine Junggesellenbude, die einige Zeit leergestanden hat, wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen. Da Remus es nicht vorzog wie die meisten Junggesellen zu hausen, war er ziemlich schnell fertig und er konnte sich gemütlich mit einer Tasse Tee auf seiner kleinen Couch niederlassen und ein wenig mehr über das, was in den vorigen Tagen bzw. Nächten geschah nachdenken. Nach zwölf langen Jahren, hatte er seinen alten Freund Sirius wieder getroffen. Er war seit einem Jahr auf der Flucht und wird es offensichtlich noch einige Zeit bleiben, obwohl er unschuldig war. Glücklicherweise konnte auch dessen Patenkind Harry von seiner Unschuld überzeugt werden. Somit hatte der Junge wenigstens eine Bezugsperson. Seine restliche Verwandtschaft schien ihn offenbar, wie er hörte, nicht unbedingt liebevoll zu behandeln. Remus' Gedanken schweiften ab zu seiner Jugendzeit, zu der Zeit, als er und seine Freunde noch sorglos und unbekümmert waren, wenn man dass zu damaliger Zeit nennen konnte. Er war aufgestanden und schlenderte Gedankenverloren mit der Teetasse in seiner Hand durch sein Wohnzimmer, wobei ihm gelegentlich die Gedanken an die wilden Zeiten seiner Clique ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht zauberten.  
  
Er blickte sein Spiegelbild im Fenster an und fuhr sich durch die teilweise ergrauten Haare. Remus, du bist wirklich ein alter Depp gewordenhörte er seine Hinterkopfstimme und erspähte nun auf der anderen Seite der Straße, die mehr oder weniger unmittelbar vor seinem Haus ins Dorf verlief, ein Haltestellenschild. Remus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich dort jemals eine Haltestelle befand. An dem Schild lehnte ein Fahrrad. Auch eine dieser Muggelerfindungen. Er musste grinsen bei seinen, zugegeben etwas verrückten, Vorstellungen, wie die Muggel dieses eigenartige Gefährt wohl gebrauchten.  
  
Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, es war gerade neun Uhr abends, wollte er sich sein wie üblich karges Abendessen zubereiten, als ihn ein Geräusch zum stehen bleiben bewegte. Ein roter Bus kam angerollt und hielt unmittelbar vor der Haltestelle an. Dieser Bus erinnerte Remus stark an den Fahrenden Ritter, jedoch stand dort, wo der Ritter seine Aufschrift hatte die Nummer zweihundertdreißig. Der Stop war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn schon einen Augenblick später, rollte der Bus weiter. Und an dem Schild der Haltestation hantierte eine Frau an dem Fahrrad und fuhr kurz darauf los. Da sich die Straße wieder in diesem leeren Zustand befand, in dem sie sich zwangsläufig die liebe lange Zeit über befand, und es für Remus nichts interessantes mehr zu sehen gab, begab er sich in die Küche um zu Abend zu essen.  
  
Remus wurde Tags darauf sehr früh wach. Er griff nach seinem Wecker und warf sich nach einem kurzem Blick darauf wieder in sein Kissen. Fünf Uhr, wie kann man um diese Zeit bloß schon wach sein?, fragte er sich etwas grimmig und stand nach einigen Minuten schließlich auf und frühstückte einen Happen. Und angesichts der strahlenden Morgensonne, konnte er sich sogar zu einem Morgenspaziergang aufraffen. Und wenige Augenblicke später schlenderte er gemütlich über den Waldweg, eine Melodie vor sich hinpfeifend.  
  
Der Wald hatte immer noch etwas beruhigendes an sich. Remus genoss die Atmosphäre und schnaufte gelegentlich den herrlichen Waldduft ein. Kurz vor dem kleinen Berg, der sich inmitten des Waldes erhob, drehte er jedoch wieder um. Eine solche Wanderung traute er sich zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde nicht zu. Also schlenderte er den selben Weg wieder zurück, bis er wieder bei seinem Haus ankam. Sein Blick erstarrte als er ihn flüchtig über die Straße warf und dabei eine Frau erblickte. Sie machte ihr Fahrrad am Haltestellenschild fest und lehnte sich ebenfalls daran, die müden Augen geschlossen. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar wurde leger mit einem Haargummi zusammengehalten. Ihr schönes Gesicht wirkte sehr müde, was um diese Uhrzeit allerdings nicht sehr verwunderlich war. Remus wandte in jenen wenigen Augenblicken nicht einmal die Augen von ihr. Erst als der selbe rote Bus vom Vorabend vor ihr hielt und sie, nachdem der Bus weitergefahren war nicht mehr an der Haltestelle stand, ging er wieder ins Haus.  
  
Der Tag schien ziemlich lang zu werden. Irgendwie fand Remus kaum etwas um sich zu beschäftigen. Er versuchte das Buch, in dem er bevor er nach Hogwarts ging schon gelesen hatte, weiterzulesen. Genauso versuchte er sich einige Übertragungen von Spielen der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft im Radio anzuhören und schüttelte dabei einige Male den Kopf über die Spielweise der englischen Nationalmannschaft. Irgendwie wurde ihm der Tag sehr lang. All zu lange brachte er es nicht fertig sich zu beschäftigen. Bis es wieder neun Uhr ward.  
  
Wie am vorigen Abend stand er am Fenster und sah auf die Haltestelle. Und auch wieder kam der Bus, hielt kurz und fuhr wieder weiter. Und wieder sah er die Frau an der Haltestelle und wie sie sich kurz darauf mit ihrem Fahrrad in Richtung Dorf aufmachte. In den nächsten Tagen, als er auch schon seiner bisherigen Arbeit wieder nachgehen musste, zog er es vor, morgens um sechs und abends um neun einen Blick auf die Frau an der Haltestelle zu werfen. Sie war ja immerhin nett anzusehen. Ein ernsthaftes Interesse hatte er nicht an ihr. Aber Schauen war ja wohl erlaubt. Das war es. Auch für die kommenden Wochen. Mittlerweile bekam er auch den Rhythmus heraus, wann die Frau auf Garantie nicht an der Haltestelle stand, z.B. an Wochenenden, wo offenbar keine Busse fuhren.  
  
Eines Abends, der Herbst machte sich über die vielen Wälder in der Gegend breit, kam es zu einem schauerlichen Regenwetter. Es goss wie aus Kübeln und es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Aber der Bus rollte an der Haltestelle an und verschwand wieder. Da es bereits stockdunkel war, konnte Remus die Frau nur noch erahnen, da die Haltestelle nicht beleuchtet war. Was er sah, war lediglich ein Schatten, aber nicht das Fahrradlicht, das immer leuchtete wenn er damit losfuhr. Vielleicht fuhr sie ja ausnahmsweise mal ohne Licht, dachte er sich nach einigen Minuten und wollte gerade die Teebeutel aus der Teekanne nehmen, als er an seiner Tür ein Pochen hörte und kurz darauf eine hohe Stimme. "Hallo? Ist jemand da?" Die Besitzerin der Stimme, es handelte sich eindeutig um eine Frau, pochte noch einmal und schon hatte Remus die Haustür geöffnet und wen er da vor sich sah, verschlug ihm fast den Atem.  
  
Vor ihm stand die Blonde, die er regelmäßig an der Haltestelle sah. Es war das zweite Mal, dass er sie etwas näher betrachten konnte, auch wenn sie jetzt ein wenig anders aussah, als beim letzten Mal. Sie war nass bis auf die Haut, ihr fielen einige Strähnen ins Gesicht und sie klammerte sich an einen dunklen Regenmantel. "Hallo", sagte sie. "Hallo", erwiderte Remus, der sie noch immer musterte. "Ähm, kommen Sie doch rein."  
  
Sie trat ein und hatte ihre Arme immer noch um sich geklammert. "Verzeihen Sie, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit noch störe. Ich wollte gerade heimfahren, aber mir hat jemand die Fahrradreifen geklaut. Und da wollte ich Sie fragen, ob ich nicht mal schnell telefonieren könnte, damit mich mein Schwager vielleicht abholen kann."  
  
Teflonieren? Das Wort hatte er schon mal gehört, da war sich Remus ganz sicher. Aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was teflonieren war. Ratlos stand er vor ihr und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Einige Augenblicke schwieg er sie an, als sie wieder das Wort ergriff. "Also, kann ich ihr Telefon benutzen? Wissen Sie ich wohne beinahe drei Kilometer von hier weg, zu Fuß ist das ziemlich weit und das bei dem Wetter ..."  
  
"Verzeihung, aber ich ähm", er atmete schwer und stotterte etwas, "... habe leider kein Te-lefonn ..."  
  
Die Frau starrte Remus mit einem eigenartigen Blick an. Er sah Überraschung, Ungläubigkeit, aber auch eine leichte Spur von Entsetztheit in den graugrünen Augen. "Kein Telefon?"  
  
"Ja", sagte er verlegen mit bestätigendem Nicken. Etwas unschlüssig stand sie nun vor ihm. Sie schien nun auch nicht recht zu wissen, was sie nun tun sollte und fragte schließlich etwas scheu: "Nun, ähm ... würden Sie mich vielleicht nach Hause bringen?"  
  
Wie denn?, fragte er sich. Das Flohpulver konnte von Muggeln seines Wissens nicht benutzt werden und er zweifelte daran, dass ihr Kamin an das Netzwerk angeschlossen war. "Sie nach Hause bringen?", fragte er vorsichtig und hoffte, dass diese Frage nicht allzu blöd klingen würde. "Naja, Sie wissen schon", sie machte eine Geste als bewegte sie eine Art Rad in der Luft. "... Mit einem Auto ...", sie wirkte nun etwas verunsichert.  
  
"Ich habe leider auch kein ... Auto ..." Ihn traf der selbe ungläubige Blick wie bei dem Telefon. "Oh", war das einzige was sie herausbrachte. Nun war sie die Ratlosigkeit in Person. "Na dann, muss ich wohl, doch zu Fuß heim", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
"Ähm, ... ich begleite Sie", sagte Remus zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Sie blickte ihn verwundert an und setzte wieder ein unsicheres Lächeln auf, sie hatte wohl keine Ahnung wie Sie auf dieses Angebot reagieren sollte. "Danke", sagte sie schließlich nicht weniger verwundert als ihr Blick es war. Remus war sichtlich erleichtert über dieses Danke, warum war ihm nicht ganz klar. "Aber ähm vielleicht warten wir besser bis es zu regnen aufhört", meinte er dann. "Naja, laut Wetterbericht, soll es vermutlich bis morgen früh durchregnen", erwiderte sie und wandte den Kopf der Haustür zu. "Aber vielleicht lässt es ja nach und ich bin sowieso schon drecknass, also ist es eigentlich egal."  
  
"Möchten Sie etwas Tee? Sie müssen bestimmt durchgefroren sein", bot er ihr an.  
  
"Oh, machen Sie sich wegen mir bitte keine Umstände", entgegnete sie ihm.  
  
"Ich hab mir gerade eine Kanne gemacht. Da fällt mir ein, er ist ja noch am ziehen", fiel es ihm wieder ein und er ging schnell in die Küche um die Teebeutel aus der Teekanne zu fischen. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gast zu, der noch immer im Eingangsbereich stand. "Ähm, den Mantel können sie an den Haken hängen. Ich bin gleich soweit", sagte er ihr aus der Küchentür gebeugt und holte noch eine weitere Tasse, die möglichst keinen Sprung hatte, und etwas Gebäck und brachte diese und das was man sonst noch zum Teetrinken brauchte ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Sein Gast indessen beäugte den Haken der etwas wacklig an der Wand hing ungläubig. Sie konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass der Haken ihren Mantel hielt. Sie versuchte es vorsichtig und tatsächlich, der Haken blieb in der Wand. Dann wartete sie, bis ihr Gastgeber, der einige Male zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer flitzte, sie zu Tisch bat.  
  
Das tat Remus auch gleich darauf, als er den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch gedeckt hatte. Etwas verlegen dreinblickend, folgte sie ihm ins Wohnzimmer und nahm neben ihn auf der kleinen Couch Platz.  
  
"Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?", fragte sie als er ihr einschenkte.  
  
"Remus Lupin", antwortete.  
  
"Wie aus Romulus und Remus?", fragte sie erstaunt.  
  
"Äh ja", antwortete Remus, er hatte vergessen, dass in der Muggelwelt Namen wie seiner es war, nicht mehr so geläufig waren wie vielleicht vor Hunderten von Jahren.  
  
"Mein Name ist Sally Hawkins", sagte sie.  
  
"Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen Miss Hawkins", er reichte ihr die Hand und sie erwiderte seine Geste. Schweigend zunächst tranken sie ihren Tee. Remus musterte Miss Hawkins aus den Augenwinkeln. Ihre glatten dunkelblonden Haare wurden durch einen schwarzen Haargummi zusammengehalten, wie beim ersten Mal als er sie sah. Es war etwa schulterlang und war immer noch nass vom Regen. Die Schminke um ihre Augen war ebenfalls vom Regen etwas verwischt und bildeten dunkle Ringe, was sie sehr müde erscheinen ließ. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Pullover und eine dunkelblaue Jeans. Sie hatte braungrüne gesprenkelte Augen. Wie die einer Kröte, dachte Remus und bemerkte nun, dass ihn dieses Krötenaugenpaar neugierig ansah.  
  
"Ähm, ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein, nein, es ist nur ...", sie dachte sorgfältig über ihre Wortwahl nach. "Ähm, man trifft nicht oft Leute die weder Telefon noch Auto haben." Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Remus' Gehirn ratterte. Was sollte er erwidern, ohne dass sie irgendwie Verdacht schöpfte, geschweige denn, ihn für verrückt erklärte?  
  
"Aber ich bewundere das. Ich habe nämlich auch kein Auto, wissen Sie", sie lächelte zaghaft. "Weil ich mich nicht an dieser Umweltverschmutzung beteiligen möchte. Dafür nehme ich sogar in Kauf, tagtäglich drei Kilometer zur Bushaltestelle zu radeln."  
  
"Steht die Bushaltestelle eigentlich schon lange da unten?", fragte er um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Seit einem Dreivierteljahr glaube ich. Vorher war die Bushaltestelle im Dorf. Waren gerade mal zehn Meter zu Fuß. Aber nein! Man musste an der Stelle ja unbedingt einen Supermarkt bauen."  
  
"Wohin fahren Sie eigentlich mit dem Bus?", fragte Remus neugierig nach.  
  
"Nach Ockville, ich bin Krankenschwester im Hospital", erklärte sie und blickte anschließend zum Fenster. Remus folgte ihrem Blick. "Es scheint nachzulassen", sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Ja", sagte sie. "Dann gehen wir wohl am besten, oder?"  
  
Er nickte und sie beide standen schließlich auf und gingen zur Tür.  
  
Remus blieb am nächsten Morgen etwas länger liegen. Es war Samstag, da wird Sally Hawkins nicht an der Haltestelle stehen. Er dachte noch einmal über den vergangenen Abend nach. Es war etwa elf Uhr abends, als sie bei Sally zu Hause ankamen. Während dem Gewaltmarsch, hatten sie nicht viel gesprochen. Wie auch? Sie beide trennten Welten, allzu viel Gesprächsstoff konnte sich nicht ergeben, wenn Remus nicht wollte, dass sie herausfand, dass er ein Zauberer war. Vom Ortsausgangsschild etwas entfernt, war er dann zu sich nach Hause appariert und hatte sich bald darauf schlafen gelegt.  
  
Aufstehen wollte er noch nicht. Er wollte liegen bleiben und noch ein wenig über den vergangenen Abend nachdenken.  
  
Letztendlich stand er aber doch bald auf und begann den Tag mit einer langen Dusche. Irgendwann fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass in fünf Tagen schon wieder Vollmond war. Er schnaufte tief durch und ertappte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal allerdings, leicht grinsend bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es ihm irgendwie Leid tat, nicht mehr mit Severus Snape zusammen zu arbeiten.  
  
Nachdem er einigermaßen zivilisiert aussah, widmete er sich dem Frühstück. Und danach wollte er sich mit einem Buch auf die Couch legen, auf die am Abend zuvor Sally Platz genommen hatte. Davor aber noch, wollte er nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Haltestelle werfen, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht draußen stehen würde. Er schob die Gardine um einige Millimeter beiseite und lugte auf das Schild. Etwa im selben Augenblick, rollte eines dieser kleinen Muggelfahrzeuge an. Es war dunkelblau und hielt bei dem Haltestellenschild, an dem immer noch Sallys radloses Fahrrad lehnte.  
  
Ein Mann stieg aus dem Gefährt und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine Frau. Das musste Sally sein. Sie trug ihr Haar diesmal offen, soviel konnte Remus noch erkennen. Der Mann lachte beim Anblick des Fahrrads auf, schob es anschließend in den Kofferraum und stieg auf der Fahrerseite wieder ein. Sally jedoch schien noch mal einen Blick auf Remus Haus zu werfen, bevor sie einstieg.  
  
Schweigend beobachtete Remus nun, wie dieses Muggelgefährt auf der leeren Landstraße wendete und dorthin fuhr, woher es gekommen war.  
  
Dann wollte er es sich mit seinem Buch gemütlich machen. Doch seine Gedanken landeten immer wieder bei Sally. Fang bloß nicht an, dich in sie zu verlieben! Sie hat etwas besseres verdient, als dich!, hörte er die mahnende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Es ist zu gefährlich für sie. Du könntest ihr weh tun, sie verletzen, sie töten!  
  
In dem Augenblick fiel ihm erst ein, wie blass er immer aussah. Was musste sie wohl bei seinem Anblick gedacht haben? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er diese Muggelgeräte, die in der Muggelwelt sehr gebräuchlich zu sein schienen, nicht kannte, nicht einmal aussprechen konnte. Er versuchte noch einmal das Wort Telefon auszusprechen. Vergebens.  
  
Aber sie sagte doch, sie bewunderte es. So schlecht konnte er also gar nicht dagestanden haben, dachte er sich schließlich.  
  
Sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, würde ihm in der nächsten Zeit sehr schwer fallen.  
  
Dafür fiel es ihm umso leichter sich zu morgendlichen bzw. abendlichen Spaziergängen aufzuraffen und Sally Hawkins, ganz beiläufig natürlich, einen guten Morgen bzw. einen Abend wünschte. Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf unterdrückte er weitgehend. Sie gefiel ihm, das gestand er sich ein. Aber er würde nichts mit ihr anfangen, soweit würde er sich beherrschen.  
  
Eines Tages als ihr Bus sich offenbar verspätete, unterhielt er sich noch ein wenig mit ihr. Sie bedankte sich noch einmal für den Tee und dass Remus sie nach Hause begleitet hatte.  
  
Sie hatte sich gerade wieder neue Fahrradreifen besorgt und hoffte nun, dass diese noch eine Weile dran bleiben würden. "Wenn mir dieser in die Finger kommt, dann Gnade ihm Gott! Den nehme ich mit meinen eigenen Fingern auseinander!"  
  
"Das klingt aber nicht nach einer Krankenschwester", antwortete Remus grinsend.  
  
"Ich würde ihn ja wieder zusammenflicken. Teilweise zumindest", gab sie grinsend zur Antwort, als auch schon ihr Bus kam, sie sich verabschiedete und einstieg. Remus winkte ihr noch einmal kurz nach.  
  
Du stolperst da unaufhörlich in etwas hinein, kommentierte sein Hinterkopf wieder. Schwer atmend ging Remus weiter.  
  
Aufgrund der etwas schlechteren Wetterverhältnisse im Winter, verspätete sich Sallys Bus öfter und so kam auch Remus öfter dazu sich mit ihr ein wenig länger zu unterhalten. Wobei er der Stimme seines Hinterkopfes immer wieder klar machte, dass es ihm lediglich um gepflegte Konversation ging.  
  
Als er sie eines Abends mal wieder ganz zufällig beim Spazierengehen traf, fielen ihm zum ersten Mal die festlichen Lichter in Langwood Forest auf. Es schien als würde das kleine Dorf in der dunklen Nacht leuchten.  
  
"Kommen Sie auch zur Weihnachtsfeier?", fragte ihn Sally.  
  
"Ich? Äh, ich weiß noch nicht", sagte Remus.  
  
"Weil Sie nicht IM Dorf wohnen?", bohrte sie grinsend nach. "Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Über die Hälfte der Besucher ist meistens von außerhalb und da sind sie mit ihren drei km vom Ortsschild noch ziemlich nah dran." Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, dass Remus ihr, nachdem er in Gedanken die Tage zum nächsten Vollmond zählte, einfach versprechen musste zu dem Fest zu kommen. Dieses Versprechen bedeutete einen kleinen Konflikt mit seinem Gewissen.  
  
Warum tust du das? Am Ende macht sie sich noch Hoffnungen!  
  
"Quatsch, warum sollte sie?"  
  
Sie ist eine Frau, du bist ein Mann ...  
  
"Tss, warum sollte sie was von mir wollen? Hübsch wie sie ist, hat sie bestimmt etliche Verehrer im Dorf oder in ihrer Arbeit. Sie wird sich da nicht mit einem wie mir abgeben wollen"  
  
Wie willst du das wissen?  
  
"Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit dich abzustellen?"  
  
Du willst also allen Ernstes zu der Weihnachtsfeier gehen?  
  
"Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch ..."  
  
NUR ein Mensch?  
  
"Deswegen werd ich mich ja wohl noch amüsieren können. Vollmond ist erst nach dem Fest!"  
  
Der Abend des Festes brach ziemlich rasch an. Remus hatte einige Zeit damit verbracht sich muggelmäßig zu kleiden. Er kam sich vor, als würde er zu einem Kostümfest gehen. Schließlich fand er doch noch etwas, von dem er glaubte, dass es ihn von den Dorfbewohnern nicht allzu sehr unterschied. Außerdem wird er ja noch einen Mantel tragen müssen, da das Fest im Freien stattfand. Als er fertig war, apparierte er zu dem Ortsschild und begann nach dem eigentlichen Standort der Weihnachtsfeier zu suchen. Er sah ein junges turtelndes Pärchen, dass offenbar auf dem Weg zum Fest war. Er folgte den beiden im höflichen Abstand und schon waren sie am Festplatz des Dorfes. Die Dorfbewohner musterten ihn neugierig. Kein Wunder, sie kannten ihn ja nicht. Er hatte das Dorf an jenem Abend erst zum zweiten Mal betreten.  
  
Scheu sah er sich nach Sally um. Nach längerem Suchen reichte ihm jemand von der Seite her eine Tasse heißen Glühweins. Es war Sally in ihrem dicken Mantel, die ihn dazu freundlich anlächelte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm die Tasse dankend an. "Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Gleich trägt der Weihnachtsengel sein Gedicht vor. Es ist meine Nichte müssen Sie wissen", erzählte sie stolz.  
  
Sie drängte sich durch die kleine Menschenmasse und zog Remus mit sich, bis sie ziemlich nahe am Podest standen, auf dem der Bürgermeister nun den Weihnachtsengel ankündigte. Das Mädchen musste etwa zwölf oder dreizehn sein, sie hatte blonde Locken und trug ein weißes Gewand mit golden Flügeln auf den Rücken. Ihr Gesicht war dem ihrer Tante sehr ähnlich, bemerkte Remus. Es war ein längeres Gedicht, welches der Engel vortrug. Es erzählte vom Zauber des Winters, dem besinnlichen Weihnachtsfest und der Hoffnung für die Menschheit, die sich durch die Geburt Christi ergab. Der Vortrag endete mit einem gesungenen Weihnachtsgruß in lateinischer Sprache. Das Publikum applaudierte. Sally gehörte zu jenen die besonders laut in die Hände klatschten. Neben dem Podest konnte Remus ein Ehepaar sehen, dass dem Engel am lautesten applaudierte und zujubelte. Das mussten die Eltern des Mädchens sein. Die Mutter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und gelegentlich musste sie sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischen. "Genau, dasselbe hat meine Mutter auch getan, als ich Weihnachtsengel sein durfte", sagte Sally ihm lachend.  
  
"Sie haben auch so einen Vortrag gehalten?", fragte er erstaunt lächelnd.  
  
"Ja. Ist allerdings schon eine Weile her", erwiderte sie. Als sich die Menschenmenge auflöste und sich wieder auf die Stände der Feier verteilte kam der kleine Engel auf Sally und Remus zu. "Tante Sally!", rief die Kleine. "War ich gut?"  
  
"Wunderbar Schätzchen!", antwortete Sally und drückte ihre Nichte.  
  
"War ich so gut wie du?", bohrte sie nach.  
  
"Viiiel besser, Elly", lachte Sally. "So und jetzt zieh bitte deinen Mantel an."  
  
Elly blickte ihre Tante etwas enttäuscht an. Denn den Mantel anzulegen bedeutete gleichzeitig, die großen goldenen Flügel abzulegen.  
  
"Du solltest es besser tun", sagte Sally in mahnendem Ton. "Ich hab das nicht gemacht und durfte mich für den Rest der Ferien mit einer Erkältung rumschlagen. Da war nichts mehr mit Schlittenfahren oder mit meiner Freundin spielen."  
  
Unwillkürlich hatte Remus eine verschnupfte und erkältete Sally vor Augen. Er kam zu der Überzeugung, dass sie selbst Todkrank noch zauberhaft hübsch aussehen musste. Dann versuchte er die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln, noch ehe sich sein Hinterkopf zu Wort melden konnte. Elly schien den Rat ihrer Tante zu beherzigen und lief nun zu ihrer Mutter, die bereits mit dem Mantel auf sie wartete.  
  
Dann spazierten Remus und Sally ein wenig über den Festplatz, und er ließ sich von ihr sämtliche Stände zeigen. Einer mit dicken eigenhändig verzierten Kerzen, ein anderer der Kuchen und andere Leckereien, die Dorfbewohner zubereitet hatten, verkaufte und noch einiges, was man auf einer Weihnachtsfeier eben an kleinen Ständen erwarten konnte. Wenn sie sich nicht unterhielten, dann hörten sie der Musikkapelle zu, die mit steifen Fingern dennoch ihre Instrumente zu spielen versuchten. Der Dirigent war der einzige, der Handschuhe trug.  
  
"Ist denen nicht kalt?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.  
  
"Und wie. Deswegen stört es diesmal auch niemanden, wenn sie mehrere Pausen machen. Beim Sommerfest sieht das allerdings etwas anders aus. Da protestieren die Leute hier heftigst, wenn einer von denen auch nur den Anschein erweckt, dass er Durst hat", antwortete Sally lachend.  
  
"Mein Schwager hat in seiner Jugend in der Kapelle gespielt. Als Trompeter, versteht sich."  
  
"Spielen Sie ein Instrument?", fragte Remus ungehalten.  
  
"Ich bin so musikalisch wie ein Stock. Meine Flötenlehrerin ist an mir verzweifelt, ich habe nur schiefe Töne herausgebracht. Aber unter uns, mein Gesang ist noch schlimmer."  
  
Remus lächelte. "Ach was, das glaub ich Ihnen nicht. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich scheußlicher singe. Ich kann keinen Ton halten."  
  
"Ich auch nicht, und wenn ich singe, würde ich alle hier in die Flucht schlagen ..."  
  
"Ich habe sogar mal eine Eule dazu gebracht, handgreiflich gegen mich zu werden, weil ich gesungen habe", damit musste Remus keinesfalls lügen.  
  
Sally lachte. "Und sogar Pflanzen hatten den Geist aufgegeben", fuhr Remus ebenfalls lachend fort. Das entsprach erst recht der Wahrheit, was an einem Trank lag den Severus Snape ihm untergejubelt hatte und Pflanzen, kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, zum verdorren gebracht hatte. Sally lachte abermals und schüttelte den Kopf. So ganz wollte sie ihm die Geschichte wohl nicht glauben, die Vorstellung davon jedenfalls schien sie aber zu belustigen. Dann sahen sie sich eine ganze Weile stumm an, bis der Ruf eines Dorfbewohners die Stille zerriss. "Hey, genug! Ihr werdet fürs Spielen und nicht fürs Saufen bezahlt!"  
  
Wenigstens befand sich der Vollmond vor Weihnachten. Das letzte Weihnachtsfest hatte er verpasst. Aber eigentlich war es auch egal. Er, der sich wegen seiner Lykantropie zurückgezogen hatte, konnte sowieso keine Weihnachtsgeschenke erwarten. Aber den Feiertag wollte er wenigstens nutzen um sich von den Strapazen zwei Tage zuvor noch ein wenig erholen zu können. Seine erste Amtshandlung, nach dem er bis Mittag ausgeschlafen hatte, war eine lange warme Dusche. Als diese beendet war und er sich angezogen hatte, hörte er eine Eule ans Fenster klopfen. Er ließ sie ein und entfernte den Brief an ihrem Bein. Noch bevor er ihn aufgefaltet hatte, war die Eule schon wieder auf und davon. Die Handschrift des Verfassers erkannte Remus sofort. Es war Sirius der ihm geschrieben hatte. Er wünschte ihm fröhliche Weihnachten (wie könnte es anders sein?) und erzählte ihm einiges was er von Harry über das Trimagische Turnier erfahren hatte. Er las sich den Brief einige Male durch und begann sich zu fragen, wo und vor allem wie Sirius Weihnachten verbringen sollte. Noch im selben Augenblick, klopfte jemand an seine Haustür.  
  
Remus ging zur Tür, doch niemand war da. Er sah sich um und erblickte am Boden schließlich eine rote Kerze, wie er sie auf dem Weihnachtsfest gesehen hatte und eine Weihnachtskarte.  
  
"Fröhliche Weihnachten!  
  
Liebe Grüße, Sally"  
  
Er musste über diese nette Geste herzhaft lächeln. Von der Karte ging ein angenehmer Parfümduft aus. Er sah sich noch einmal nach Sally um, allzu weit konnte sie noch nicht weg sein. Allerdings musste sie sich ziemlich gut versteckt haben, jedenfalls konnte er sich überhaupt nicht erblicken. Remus beschloss es dabei zu belassen und ging wieder ins Haus. Er lehnte sich an die geschlossene Tür und atmete den Duft der Karte ein. Sie roch richtig weihnachtlich.  
  
Im Laufe des Tages nahm er die Weihnachtskarte gelegentlich wieder zur Hand, las sie und atmete den angenehmen Duft ein.  
  
Dich hat es ja voll erwischt ...  
  
Am ersten Werktag nach Weihnachten traf er Sally wieder an der Bushaltestelle. "Vielen Dank für die Karte und die Kerze. Leider hab ich gerade nichts zur Hand um mich zu revanchieren ..."  
  
Sie tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Lassen Sie nur. Der Verkäufer vom Fest hatte noch einige übrig und einen Teil davon hat er mir überlassen, teils für meine Patienten und teils für meine guten Bekannten", sie lächelte ihn scheu an. Bevor Remus auf dieses Kompliment, was es ohne weiteres gewesen ist, reagieren konnte, kam auch schon der Bus angerollt. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Wink und schon war sie in diesem großen roten Ungetüm verschwunden. Noch eine Weile stand er etwas verdutzt neben dem Haltestellenschild und ging dann wieder seiner Wege.  
  
Als er sie noch am selben Abend wieder sah, fragte sie ihn ganz unverblümt, ob er an Silvester denn schon was vor hätte. Darauf folgte eine Einladung zu dem Spektakel ins Dorf. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie sich deswegen von der Nachtschicht hat befreien müssen um das Abfeuern der unzähligen bunte Raketen, die jedes Jahr an Silvester abgeschossen wurden, mitzuerleben.  
  
Und auch diesmal versprach er ins Dorf zu kommen, auch wenn er die bunten Lichter am Sternenhimmel von seinem Häuschen aus ebenso gut sehen konnte. Aber wer würde das nicht, gegen ein heiteres kleines Fest in einer Dorfgemeinde eintauschen, mit einem Glas Sekt in der Hand und heranwachsenden jungen Männern, die den Mädchen mit dem Abfeuern großer Raketen beeindrucken wollten. Wieder einmal kamen ihm Erinnerungen an seine Jugendzeit.  
  
Zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht apparierte er ein weiteres Mal zum Dorf. Sally hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sich am Festplatz befinden würde. Dort wo auch das Weihnachtsfest stattfand. Den Weg kannte er jetzt wenigstens. Diesmal standen dort keine Warenstände. Allenfalls eine Kiste mit Limoflaschen, in denen man die Raketen steckte bevor sie gezündet wurden. Einige Raketen waren schon abschussbereit.  
  
Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Sally. Nach dem, was sie sagte, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich schon seit einer halben Stunde mit Verwandten und Bekannten dort befinden. Er sah sie, wie sie sich mit einigen anderen Leuten unterhielt. Auch diesmal trug sie ihren dicken Mantel. Als sie ihn sah, schritt sie lächelnd mit einem Glas Sekt für ihn auf ihn zu und reichte es ihm. "Aber erst um Mitternacht, ja?"  
  
Remus fing die Blicke der Leute auf, mit denen sich Sally bis vorhin noch unterhielt. Offenbar hielten sie ihn und Sally für ein Paar. Sie wandte sich kurz um und verdrehte die Augen. "Beachten Sie die gar nicht. Die warten nur alle darauf, dass ich endlich mal heirate", klärte sie ihn auf.  
  
"Ah, so", erwiderte er. Dann hielt man ihn offenbar für ihren Auserwählten. Bei dem Gedanken musste er abermals lächeln. Und auch sie schien dieser Gedanke zu belustigen. Dann blickte sie kurz auf die Uhr. "Ist gleich soweit", sagte sie. Und wenige Augenblicke später, begannen die ersten die letzten zehn Sekunden runterzuzählen. Remus und Sally stimmten mit ein und als die Kirchenglocken die zwölfte Stunde ankündigten stießen sie zusammen an. Im selben Augenblick begannen die ersten ihre Raketen und Kracher anzuzünden.  
  
Kurz darauf, kamen ein paar ihrer Verwandte um ebenfalls anzustoßen. Sie zögerten auch nicht mit Remus anzustoßen, wobei sie ihn verheißungsvoll anlächelten bzw. zuzwinkerten. Ihm wurde etwas unbehaglich zumute. Es behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass man ihn und Sally für ein Paar hielt. Nicht, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gefiel. Jedoch wusste er, dass eine Beziehung, seinerseits unmöglich sein würde. Und in diesen Augenblicken, wünschte er sich, dass er den Rat seiner Hinterkopfstimme schon wesentlich früher beherzigt hätte.  
  
Trotz seiner Einsicht, konnte er beim Anblick ihrer Krötenaugen nicht anders, als ihre Einladung zu ihrem Buffet, welches sie selbst zubereitet hatte, anzunehmen. Zumal, sie ja noch andere eingeladen hatte und er somit gewiss in keine verfängliche Situation mit ihr geraten könnte.  
  
Noch eine halbe Stunde lang sahen sie den fliegenden Raketen zu die ihm Himmel explodierten. Dann wollten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung machen. Als einer ihrer Bekannten auf sie zu kam. "Ey, Sally! Du ich kann leider nicht kommen, weil ...", der Mann wandte sich um zu einer jungen Frau, die trotz der Kälte nur eine dünne Jacke über ihrem weit ausgeschnittenem Pullover trug.  
  
"Ah ja, versteh schon", meinte Sally leicht missbilligend lächelnd. "Ein Schulfreund von mir", bemerkte sie, als er gegangen war. Auf dem Weg zu ihr nach Hause, kamen noch zwei die die Einladung absagten. Beim dritten riss Sally der Geduldfaden. "Was soll denn das? Hättet ihr euch das nicht früher überlegen können? Was glaubt ihr mach ich nun mit dem ganzen Fraß daheim?"  
  
Anschließend wandte sie sich Remus wieder zu. "Jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte auch nicht ab", sagte sie mit flehendem Blick. Wie konnte er?  
  
Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Haus in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand. Sie mussten in den zweiten Stock. Bis sie in ihrer Wohnung waren, schimpfte Sally noch ein wenig über die Absagen. Die einzige die jetzt noch kommen sollte, war ein befreundetes Ehepaar, welches sie aus der Arbeit kannte und ein Arzt, der in der Wohnung gegenüber wohnte.  
  
Hinter ihnen begrüßte sie ein Mann. Das musste dieser Arzt sein. Sally stellte Remus und Dr. McCoy einander vor und wollte gerade die Wohnungstür öffnen, als von irgendwo her ein Piepsen ertönte. Sally sah den Doc. verzweifelt an. "Ach n", murmelte sie. Doch offenbar musste er weg. "'tschuldige, Sally! Ein Notfall. Vielleicht können wir's ja nachholen!", dann war er in seiner Wohnungstür verschwunden und kam rennend wieder heraus.  
  
"Man könnte meinen, dass sie alle irgendwas gegen meine Kochkünste haben", meinte sie und ließ ihn in die Wohnung. Die Räumlichkeiten waren nicht viel größer als bei ihm zu Hause. Jedoch hatten sie irgendwas einladendes und herzliches. Dann klingelte es aus einem der Zimmer. "Legen sie schon mal ab", sagte sie und lief in das Wohnzimmer. Remus fiel auf den ersten Blick auf, dass die Garderobenhaken fest in der Wand angebracht. Bei ihm zu Hause hatten sie meist den Eindruck, bei dem geringsten Luftzug herauszufallen.  
  
"Scheint ein Abend zu zweit zu werden", sagte sie mürrisch. "Meine letzte Hoffnung hat sich im letzten Augenblick entschlossen, sich ne Erkältung einzufangen."  
  
Remus überkam das Gefühl, dass dies inszeniert sei. Besonders in dem Augenblick, als sie ihren dicken Wintermantel auszog. Darunter trug sie lediglich ein schwarzes, figurbetonendes Kleid, dass schon an den Knien aufhörte. Erst da konnte er so richtig erkennen, was sie für eine gute Figur hatte. Unter dem dicken Mantel, indem er sie meistens gesehen hatte, kam sie ja nicht besonders deutlich zur Geltung. Er folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein großartiges Buffet stand. "Schick nicht?", meinte sie etwas verlegen. "Den ganzen Tag hab ich dafür geschuftet und wofür? Dass ich es in den nächsten Tagen unter meinen Kollegen in der Klinik verteilen kann."  
  
Den Gedanken an eine vermeintliche Inszenierung schlug er sich wieder aus dem Kopf. Dann wäre Sally wohl die erste Frau, von der er je gehört hätte, die einen solchen Aufwand betrieb um eine Nacht mit einem Mann zu verbringen. Und Sally schien seiner Meinung nach auch nicht der Typ für solche Aktionen zu sein.  
  
"Bedienen Sie sich! Ich hole nur schnell den Sekt", sagte sie und verschwand in die Küche, um einen Augenblick später mit einer Sektflasche wieder im Wohnzimmer aufzutauchen. Gemeinsam belegten Sie ihre Teller und setzten sich an einen größeren Esstisch, den sie für mehrere Leute vorbereitet hatte. Sie tat Remus irgendwie Leid, er hatte selbst gelegentlich erfahren, wie es war sich große Mühe zu geben, um im letzten Augenblick zu erfahren, dass es völlig umsonst war. Er beobachtete Sally, wie sie den Sekt einschenkte.  
  
Dann stießen sie ein zweites Mal an. "Auf ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr", sagte er. Gemeinsam nahmen sie einen kleinen Schluck aus ihren Gläsern. Während sie aßen und ihren Sekt tranken, sagte kaum einer ein Wort. Remus sah gelegentlich in die Krötenaugen seiner Gastgeberin. Sein Herz machte dabei jedes Mal einen gewaltigen Hüpfer. Und ihr Lächeln, machte ihm das nicht leichter.  
  
Dann ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag von der Decke. Sally schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. "Eine WG", erklärte sie Remus. "Wenn die ihre Parties feiern, bekomm ich immer Angst, dass es eine meiner Lampen aus der Verankerung reißt ..." Sie sah ihn plötzlich mit einem Blitzen in den Augen an. "Wollen Sie tanzen?"  
  
"Äh ...", begann der überraschte Remus. Tanzen konnte er. Und das gar nicht mal schlecht, jedenfalls sind die Füße seiner bisherigen Tanzpartnerinnen heil geblieben. Er beobachtete wie Sally aufstand, zu einem Regal ihres Wohnzimmers ging und an einer größeren schwarzen Apparatur hantierte, bis letztendlich Musik ertönte. Wie bringen die Muggel, dass bloß fertig?, dachte er bewundernd, als er Sally plötzlich vor ihm sah, die die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.  
  
"Monsieur", begann sie mit französischem Akzent. "Darf isch um den Danz bidden?"  
  
Remus grinste und nahm die Aufforderung an. Sie tanzten ziemlich lange. Je nachdem wie die Musik spielte lebhaft oder langsam. Er glaubte sich beinahe um einige Jahre jünger zu fühlen. Remus, du denkst schon wie ein alter Mann!  
  
Er ignorierte die Stimme abermals. Ihm begann schon ein wenig schwindelig zu werden, was unter anderem auch an dem Sekt lag, den er zuvor getrunken hatte. Plötzlich stolperte Sally über eine Teppichfalte und fiel Remus in die Arme, und hätte ihn um ein Haar auf den Boden geworfen. "'tschuldigung!", sagte sie, als sie sich von ihm löste und eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. "Ich glaub wir setzen uns besser wieder", sagte Remus schließlich. "Was würden ihre Kollegen wohl sagen, wenn sie sich noch verletzen?"  
  
Grinsend setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. "Sie tanzen richtig gut", bemerkte Sally lächelnd. "Ja wirklich. Hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht so zugetraut."  
  
"Danke sehr", erwiderte Remus lächelnd.  
  
Sie aßen und redeten noch bis vier Uhr früh miteinander, als beide die Uhrzeit bemerkten. Sally staunte nicht schlecht. "Ein Glück, dass ich morgen - heute Nachtschicht habe und ausschlafen kann."  
  
"Tja, ich glaub ich werde dann auch wohl gehen", sagte Remus und konnte ein Gähnen nur schwer unterdrücken. Sally brachte ihn noch an die Haustür, wo Remus seinen Mantel anlegte.  
  
"Also, dann machen Sie's gut und Danke nochmal, dass Sie mir Gesellschaft geleistet haben", begann Sally und reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
  
Remus gab ihr die seinige. "Hab ich doch gern gemacht", sagte er lächelnd und drückte ihre Hand. Ungern dachte er daran, diese Hand loslassen zu müssen. "Also dann ..., Gute Nacht, Sally."  
  
"Gute Nacht Remus." Der Klang ihrer Stimme versetzte ihm einmal mehr einen Stich ins Herz.  
  
_Etwa 1630 lebte die Junge Gretta Greenwood in einem kleinem Dorf Britanniens. Sie war ein kluges und begabtes Mädchen. Eine gute Schülerin in Hogwarts, welche sie mit Bravour abschloss. Nur wenige Tage, als sie aus ihrem letztem Schuljahr nach Hause kam, sollte sie im Nachbardorf kleinere Besorgungen machen. Jedoch war es sehr spät, als sie nach Hause konnte und so musste sie in der Finsternis nach Hause, was für sie als ausgebildete Hexe kein großes Problem darstellen sollte. In jener Vollmondnacht wurde sie jedoch von einem Werwolf gebissen. Man fand sie erst am Abend des nächsten Tages in ihren zerfetzten Kleidern. Den Zauberern im Dorf war schnell klar, was geschehen war. Von da an wurde sie gemieden und aus ihrer Familie verstoßen. Der einzige der zu ihr hielt, war ihr alter Freund Magnus Hornspeak. Er nahm sie bei sich auf und gab ihr ein Zuhause. Sie arbeitete auf seinem Hof als Magd.  
  
Einmal im Monat brachte er sie gegen Abend in ein Waldstück. Hatte sie die Vollmondnacht überstanden, so konnte sie sich aus einer Waldhütte ganze Kleidung besorgen. Die zerfetzten Umhänge flickte sie und versuchte diese so gut es ging zu erhalten.  
  
In der Zeit, in der Gretta bei Magnus lebte wuchs ihre Zuneigung zu ihm. Und so heirateten sie einige Jahre später und bekamen auch bald einen Sohn. Niemand konnte so richtig glauben, dass sie die Geburt, schwach wie sie durch ihre Verwandlungen nun mal gewesen ist, so gut überstanden hatte.  
  
Der Junge, Allan, war ein aufgewecktes und neugieriges Kerlchen. Er hatte eine Begeisterung für alles, was in und um seiner Umgebung geschah. Zu gerne lief er weit vom Hornspeak-Hof fort. So geschah es eines Tages, dass der Junge an Vollmond, nachdem seine Mutter auch schon in den Wald gebracht wurde, wieder einmal ausriss und wie das Unglück es so wollte, führte sein Weg genau in das Waldstück. Als Magnus sein Verschwinden bemerkte lief er sofort nach draußen und fand seine Fußspuren, die in den Wald führten. Magnus zögerte keinen Augenblick um ihnen zu folgen und lief in den Wald. Er suchte Stunden um Stunden nach ihm. Er rief seinen Namen doch kam nie eine Antwort. Als er sich an einer Lichtung wieder fand, hörte er plötzlich ein knackendes Geräusch und schauriges Knurren.  
  
Als Gretta am nächsten Morgen nach Hause kam, war ihr Sohn Allan schon auf und spielte mit dem Hund. Er verschwieg ihr, dass er sich in den Wald geschlichen hatte. Doch der Hauself erzählte ihr, als sie nach ihrem Mann fragte, Magnus sei auf der Suche nach Allan in den Wald gelaufen. Gretta wurde Angst und Bang. Sie konnte sich nach ihren Verwandlungen kaum an jene Nächte erinnern und so konnte sie nicht wissen, ob sie ihren Mann nicht vielleicht getroffen hatte oder nicht. Sie zögerte nicht und lief ebenfalls in den Wald, wo sie nach langem Suchen die Überreste ihres Mannes fand. Durch den Wald hallte ein lauter Aufschrei. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis bekannt wurde, dass und warum Magnus Hornspeak gestorben ist.  
  
Beamte des Zaubereiministeriums erschienen um Allan ihrer Obhut zu entziehen. Gretta Hornspeak war über den Tod ihres Mannes noch zu geschockt, als dass sie sich dessen wehren konnte. Als sie kurz darauf begriffen hatte, dass sie nun auch ihren Sohn verloren hatte, erhängte sie sich.  
_  
Diese Geschichte hatte Remus in vielen Versionen gehört und gelesen. Sie war der Grund, weshalb Remus nach seiner Schulzeit in keine Beziehung eingegangen war. Er würde es nicht ertragen, jemanden den er liebte zu verletzen oder gar zu töten.  
  
Seit Silvester hatte letztendlich nicht nur Remus' Stimme im Hinterkopf das ungute Gefühl, dass sein Enthaltsamkeitsschwur auf eine harte Probe gestellt war. Seit langer Zeit spürte er zum ersten Mal wieder das angenehme der Gefühl der Verliebtheit wieder und auch dieses wunderbare Herzflattern wenn er an Sally dachte. Wenn sein Herz auch gleichzeitig zu bluten begann, weil sich daraufhin unweigerlich sein Verstand meldete und ihn an die Geschichte von Gretta Hornspeak erinnerte.  
  
Gutmöglich, dass Sally auch gewisse Gefühle für ihn hatte. Aber würde das auch so bleiben, wenn sie wüsste, welches Monstrum in ihm steckte? Hätte er doch schon eher auf die Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Hinterkopf gehört. Er konnte sein Sehnen nach Sally nun kaum unterdrücken, zu sehr hatte er bisher ihre Nähe genossen. Es schien ihm unvorstellbar je von ihr loszukommen. Mit jedem Augenblick, den er allein in seiner Wohnung verbrachte, wuchs seine Sehnsucht nach ihr.  
  
Die Zeit verging unheimlich schnell. Und ehe Remus sich versah, war es auch schon Februar. Und es ist ihm noch zu schwer gefallen, als dass er sich von Sally abwenden konnte. Noch immer stand er früher als notwendig auf, nur um sie an ihrer Bushaltestelle zu treffen. Und er ging auch Abends spazieren nur um sie rein zufällig zu sehen. Remus genoss Sallys Gesellschaft, jedoch kam er sich unendlich miserabel vor. Es wäre doch so einfach, morgens einfach im Bett zu bleiben und auf diese im Grunde unnützen Spaziergänge zu verzichten. Er musste an seinen alten Freund Sirius denken. Er hätte in so einem Fall nicht so zimperlich reagiert, sondern gleich vollendete Tatsachen geschaffen. Andererseits war Sirius auch noch nie richtig verliebt gewesen. Das heißt einmal glaubte Remus sich daran zu erinnern, dass er seinen alten Kumpel richtig verliebt erlebt hatte.  
  
Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, was Sirius jetzt wohl sagen würde, wenn er von Remus' Herzschmerzproblemen wüsste.  
  
Während er auf seinem Sofa so vor sich hin grübelte, riss ihn ein Klopfen auch schon aus seinen Gedanken. Hurtig stand er auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Er war durchaus überrascht, als er Sally vor sich erblickte.  
  
"Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend.  
  
"Hallo", grüßte Remus zurück, während er noch halb dabei war seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sally war, wie sonst auch zu festlichen Angelegenheiten, wunderhübsch hergerichtet und Remus konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie klasse sie aussah. Er bemerkte, dass sie in einer Hand einen Korb trug, aus dem unter anderem eine Teekanne hervorlugte.  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Sally, noch während er seine Augen an ihrer Gestalt weidete und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
"Äh ... ja natürlich ...", sagte er und bat sie mit einer hastigen Geste hinein. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, hoffte er inständig, dass man nicht allzu stark erkennt, dass dies Häuschen von einem Junggesellen bewohnt war. Sally noch immer lächelnd, stellte den Korb ab und ließ sich von ihrem Gastgeber den Mantel abnehmen. Remus fing ihren verblüfften Blick auf, als er ihn an seinen Garderobenhaken hing.  
  
"Tja", begann er schließlich. "Womit habe ich die Ehre?" Er spürte eine gewisse Nervosität beim Anblick ihres charmanten Lächelns.  
  
"Nun, ich dachte mir, wo wir doch heut den 14. haben, könnt ich einem von mir sehr geschätzten Mann einen Besuch abstatten", erwiderte sie und hob den Korb wieder auf.  
  
"Den 14.?", fragte Remus etwas unsicher. Er entsann sich im Augenblick nicht, was dieses Datum bedeuten konnte.  
  
Sally lachte: "Also wirklich. Valentinstag!"  
  
Remus erwiderte das Lachen. Das er gerade diesen Tag vergessen konnte. Aber er hatte ja auch schon ziemlich lange niemanden gehabt, mit dem er diesen Tag verbringen konnte. Der ernüchternde Gedanke daran, und dass SIE vor ihm stand, in einem engem roten Pullover, der ihre Vorzüge allzu gut betonte, und dass sie ihn mit ihren Krötenaugen fixierte, ließ unausgegorene Dinge durch seinen Kopf sausen.  
  
Erschüttert darüber versuchte er diese Gedanken mit einem leichtem Kopfschütteln aus seinem Gehirn zu vertreiben. "Und weshalb kommen Sie gerade zu mir?", fragte er und verfluchte sich gleich darauf für diese dämliche Frage. Da kommt sie auf ihn zu und dann kommt so was aus seinem Munde. Glücklicherweise hielt Sally es für ein Geplänkel und erwiderte grinsend: "Naja, er hat mich versetzt und weil ich sonst nichts zu tun habe, besuche ich Sie ..." Bei ihrem Lächeln lief Remus ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich habe Jägertee mitgebracht", sagte Sally schließlich und deutete auf die Kanne in dem Korb. "Aus dem Teegeschäft meiner Tante. Den kriegen Sie nirgendwo sonst", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
"Oh, ein echter Hawkins-Tee", meinte Remus scherzend und musste sich mit seiner Freude über den Umstand bremsen, dass sie ihn am Valentinstag besuchte. Er geleitet sie in die Küche, wo sie die große Teekanne aus dem Korb holte und ein paar selbstgebackene Leckereien. Remus wollte nicht glauben, dass sie sich wegen ihm solche Umstände machte.  
  
Während sie ihren Korb ausräumte, deckte er den kleinen Küchentisch. Als angerichtet war, saßen beide einander gegenüber, tranken ihren Tee und ließen sich die kleinen Plätzchen und Pralinen schmecken, während sie ein wenig plauderten. Als sie beide bald gleichzeitig nach der letzten Praline griffen, berührten sich ihre Finger, Remus Hand zuckte erschrocken zurück. Sally warf Remus einen Blick zu, der ihm Mark und Bein zu berühren schien. Er betete, seine Beherrschung zu behalten. Wenn er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, würde es nur kompliziert werden. Komplizierter, als er es ertragen könnte.  
  
"Was ich Sie schon längst fragen wollte, Remus", begann Sally. "Leben Sie eigentlich wirklich so allein hier?"  
  
Es war nichts geschehen an diesem Valentinstag. Zumindest nicht in Remus Hütte.  
  
Er kam nach einer anstrengenden Vollmondnacht wieder zurück nach Hause. Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft. Sein einziger Gedanke war ein warmes Bett ... und Sally. Selbst in diesen Augenblicken musste er an die Krankenschwester aus dem Dorf denken. Und wie schon so oft, wenn ihre krötenfarbenen Augen und ihr Lächeln vor seinen inneren Augen erschienen, schwor er sich, die ganze Sache zu beenden. Auch wenn es da eigentlich keine Sache zwischen ihnen gab, oder etwa doch?  
  
Als er unter seine magisch vorgewärmte Decke kroch musste er abermals an den Valentinstag denken. Er hatte versucht ihre eindeutigen Gestiken zu ignorieren. Vergebens. Dafür hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, sie nicht auf der Stelle in seine Arme zu schließen und sie ganz nah bei sich zu fühlen. Irgendwann wollte Sally dann gehen. Wenn sie tatsächlich bei ihm bleiben wollte, so hat sie sich nichts anmerken lassen. Als sie bereits ihren Mantel angezogen hatte und mit einem Fuß aus der Tür war, geschah das für ihn unglaubliche. Sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied. Remus erinnerte sich daran, wie er diese Geste erwiderte. Er wollte sie fest an sich drücken. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, sie sollte bei ihm bleiben. Doch es bleib bei dieser Umarmung. Remus glaubte eine gewisse Enttäuschung in ihren Augen erkannt zu haben. Den restlichen Tag über wusste er nichts mehr anzufangen. Er hätte sie haben können, das wusste er. Er hat sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen. Remus wusste, dass es das richtige war. Weshalb machte ihn diese Tatsache bloß so fertig? Er drehte sich noch ein paar Mal mit quälenden Gedanken in seinem schäbigen Bett um, bevor er einschlief.  
  
Wochen und Monate vergingen. Das Balzverhalten der Vögel war in diesem Frühling kaum zu überhören. Angeblich sollen auch bei Menschen zu dieser Jahreszeit die Gefühle verrückt spielen. Dazu muss es bei mir nicht Frühling sein, dachte Remus bitter. Sally schien ihn bis in seine Träume zu verfolgen. Und nicht immer waren es gute Träume. Letzte Nacht erst hatte er geträumt, wie er als riesiges Ungetüm verwandelt sich auf Sally stürzte und ... An das Ende mochte sich Remus gar nicht mehr erinnern.  
  
Zwar kam er nicht mehr so oft zu ihr zur Haltestelle, doch sah er sie gerne bei diesem warmen Frühlingswetter an und winkte zurück, wenn Sally ihn bemerkt hatte. Er könnte sich jedes Mal dafür ohrfeigen, dachte er sich jedes Mal. Wie auch an jenem Morgen, als er es wieder nicht lassen konnte, Sally beim Einsteigen in ihren Bus zu beobachten. Remus schwor sich, bei ihrer Ankunft weder an der Haltestelle noch am Fenster zu sein. Am besten, er ist an jenem Abend gar nicht erst zu Hause.  
  
Remus ging in ein kleines Pub etliche Meilen vom Dorf entfernt. Vielleicht konnte er sie hier, wenn auch nur einige Zeit, vergessen. Und wieder musste er an seine alten Zeiten denken. Wie oft hatten sie dieses Pub schon besucht um ihren Kummer und Frust wegzuschwemmen? James, der dieser Zeit bereits an seine Pflichten als Ehemann denken musste, war da nicht mehr zugegen. Remus grinste bei der Vorstellung, was geschehen wäre, wenn James doch mit ihm und Sirius um die Häuser gezogen wäre. Es wäre ein wenig mehr geworden als sich nur sinnlos zu betrinken. Das Pub sah noch so ziemlich genauso aus wie vor fünfzehn Jahren. Es waren lediglich Kleinigkeiten die sich geändert hatten. Beispielsweise hingen völlig andere Lampenschirme an der Decke. Ebenso stellte er fest, dass Martha, eine Schulkameradin, nun das Pub ihres Vaters übernommen hatte. Sie stand am Tresen und wischte ihn ab. Ein Mädchen von etwa zehn Jahren lief an ihm vorbei zu ihr und fragte sie ganz aufgeregt etwas. Er verstand nicht, was es war. Eigentlich wollte er sich auch gar nicht darum kümmern. Er nahm aber doch einen Fetzen des Gesprächs wahr: "Die Schule geht für dich erst im September an, da haben wir noch ein Vierteljahr Zeit. Also geh wieder rauf und räum weiter dein Zimmer auf, Sally!"  
  
Remus horchte bei der Erwähnung dieses Wortes auf. Aber gleich wurde ihm bewusst, dass nicht seine Sally gemeint war. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe des Tresen und senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Sie schien ihm tatsächlich überall hinzufolgen. Nicht mal betrinken konnte er sich, ohne dass er an sie denken musste.  
  
"n'Abend", hörte er Marthas kräftige Stimme neben sich. "Was darf's sein?"  
  
Remus hob den Kopf um seine Bestellung zu äußern. Martha starrte für einen Moment sein Gesicht als ihre Augen groß wurden und ihn offenbar wieder erkannte. "Archie?!", fragte sie erstaunt. Ja, so hatte sie ihn immer genannt. Aus R.J. hatte sie kurzum Archie gemacht. Und sie nannte ihn immer bei diesen Namen, selbst bis nach der Schule.  
  
"Du lernst es offenbar nie", sagte er und grinste.  
  
Sie strahlte ihn erfreut an. "Ach, komm, lass dich umarmen!", sagte sie und nahm ihn auch kurzerhand in den Arm. "Wart einen Moment!", sagte sie dann und verschwand zum Tresen, kam wieder zurück mit zwei Krügen Butterbier. "Geht aufs Haus", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Du hast dich ja ewig nicht mehr blicken lassen. Nicht mehr seit ..." Seit Voldemorts Fall und Sirius' Verhaftung, doch Martha führte den Satz nicht fort.  
  
"Meine Güte. Du hast dich vielleicht verändert in den Jahren. Du siehst ja verdammt schlecht aus. Du sahst damals schon ziemlich kränklich aus, aber jetzt ..."  
  
Es überraschte Remus, dass sie noch fragte. Nachdem sowohl die Schüler als auch die Lehrer wussten, dass er ein Werwolf war, gab es sogar einen Artikel im Tagespropheten. Vielleicht hatte sie so sehr an Archie festgehalten, dass sie seinen richtigen Namen gar nicht mehr weiß. Und dass wo sie doch in der selben Klasse waren.  
  
"Kummer?", fragte sie.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Wegen einer Frau nehm ich an."  
  
Remus sah sie nur stumm an und sagte nichts. Das letzte was er jetzt noch brauchte waren die gutgemeinten Herzensratschläge einer mittlerweile verheirateten Klassenkameradin. Die sind in seinem Falle doch sowieso zwecklos.  
  
"Mag sie dich nicht?", fragte sie und hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Glas Whiskey herbeigeholt. Sie wusste, was ein Mann in seiner Verfassung brauchte. Sie schien ihr Geschäft wirklich zu verstehen.  
  
"Doch", sagte er knapp.  
  
"Und du?", fragte sie wieder.  
  
"Leider", antwortete er niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Ach ja", sie seufzte. "Das hatte mein Richard auch."  
  
Remus sah sie fragend an. "Und?"  
  
"Genau wie du ist er dann trinken gegangen und drei Monate später haben wir geheiratet ...", erzählte Martha strahlend.  
  
Remus hob die Augenbrauen und überdachte noch einmal den Gedanken sich zu betrinken. Er bedankte sich für die spendierten Getränke, verabschiedete sich und ging in ein anderes Pub.  
  
Warum hast du dich nur dazu breitschlagen lassen?!  
  
"Ich konnte nicht anders ..."  
  
Nimmst du ihre Einladung wirklich an?!  
  
"Ich hab es ihr versprochen ..."  
  
Und was ist aus deinen guten Vorsätzen geworden?  
  
Remus warf sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht. Nun war es offiziell. Er war verloren. Verloren an eine Muggel aus Longwood Forest. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, sich von ihr abzuwenden, er glaubte nie mehr von ihr loskommen zu können. Nachts wandte er sich im Bett unter der Qual utopischer Träume, die er von Sally hatte.  
  
Als er sie am Vorabend wieder an der Haltestelle getroffen hatte, hatte sie ihn ganz spontan (?) zum Sommerfest eingeladen. Die Bewohner Longwoods schienen gern zu feiern. Sein Hinterkopf verfluchte ihn nur zu Recht, dass er die Einladung angenommen hatte. Fast jeden Morgens schwor er sich jeden Tag sie nicht an der Bushaltestelle zu treffen, sondern einfach zu Hause zu bleiben. Und auch den Blick aus dem Fenster nicht zu wagen. Doch, wie rigoros er das durchgezogen hatte, erwies sich, als er einige Tage später nach Longwood apparierte und sich auf den Weg zum Festplatz machte.  
  
Das Fest war bereits in vollem Gange. Junge und alte Pärchen tanzten auf der großen Tanzfläche. Die Musikkapelle spielte lustige und heitere Lieder.  
  
"Ah, Remus!", hörte er plötzlich eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme hinter sich. "Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann sie kommen!"  
  
Remus blieb fast die Luft weg, als er sie in einem eng anliegendem Trachtengewand sah. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu ihren frechen krötenfarbenen Augen, die ihn anblitzten.  
  
"Wollen wir was trinken?", fragte Sally ungehalten, hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn zum Bierausschank. Sie saßen eng nebeneinander, als sie Bier tranken und mit den anderen Dorfbewohnern lachten. Man nahm ihn in ihre Runde auf und ließen ihn an den, gelegentlich anzüglichen Witzen teilhaben. Auch Remus traute sich, nach dem zweiten Bier, an diesem schwülen Julinachmittag, ein paar Mal einen Witz zu reißen. Er kannte nicht allzu viele Muggelwitze und er glaubte nicht, dass sie die Witze der Zauberer verstehen würden.  
  
Die Musik verstummte nach dem letzten Lied und die Feiernden auf der Tanzfläche begannen laut zu protestieren. "Hey! Spielt weiter!" - "Ihr werdet hier fürs Spielen und nicht fürs Saufen bezahlt!"  
  
"Spielt gefälligst selber, ich hab jetzt Durst!", rief einer der Musiker, der gerade dabei war sich ein Bier einschenken zu lassen. Aber schon nach einer Viertelstunde, befand sich die Kapelle wieder auf ihrem Platz und spielte eine lustige Weise. Sally machte plötzlich große runde Augen und sagte: "Das ist mein Lieblingslied!" Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah ihn kulleräugig an. Nur allzu gern erklärte sich Remus dazu bereit, mit ihr zu tanzen. Sie blieben allerdings nicht nur während des einen Liedes auf der Tanzfläche. Anfangs etwas unbeholfen, konnte sich Remus in seinen Bewegungen bald von der Musik treiben lassen und spürte von mal zu mal mehr, wie er sich in den Augen seiner Tanzpartnerin verlor.  
  
Als sie beide eingehakt die Tanzfläche verließen, staunten sie nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, dass die Sonne bereits am Untergehen war. Sally führte ihn weg von dem Festtrubel zu einer kleinen Pferdekoppel. "Das sind die Pferde meines Großvaters. Alle zehn gehören ihm", erklärte sie und zeigte ihm die Pferde die sich in den Schatten eines großen Baumes zurückgezogen hatten. "Ich wollte früher immer Tierärztin werden, bis mich mein Opa bei der Geburt eines Fohlens zusehen ließ. Von da an wollte ich doch mehr Krankenschwester werden", sie lächelte und legte den Kopf schief, während sie sich auf den Zaun der Koppel setzte. Remus setzte sich daneben und genoss für einen langen Augenblick die Ruhe und die Stille über den Wäldern und Ländereien um das Dorf herum. Ein eigenartiges Wohlbefinden machte sich in ihm breit. Die Festmusik weit weg, eine wunderschöne Frau neben ihn und er schien für einige Augenblicke sogar zu vergessen, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Beinahe selbstverständlich, ließ er seine Hand von ihrer berühren und erwiderte deren Druck. Er nahm es auch selbstverständlich, als sie ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter lehnte. Einige Zeit saßen Remus und Sally so nebeneinander. Es fiel den beiden gar nicht auf, dass es bereits dunkel wurde und die Sterne hell und klar über ihnen leuchteten. Die Hinterkopfstimme hatte Remus ausgeblendet. Es schien alles um ihn herum nicht wichtig zu sein. Für ihn zählte nur, neben der Frau seiner Träume zu sitzen und die angenehme Atmosphäre zu genießen.  
  
Als er ihr dann in die Augen sah, sich ihrem Gesicht, ihren Lippen zu näherte, seine freie Hand bewegte um sie um ihre Schulter zu legen, spürte er plötzlich einen scharfen Schnitt in seiner Handfläche. "Au!", rief er aus und hielt seine Hand. Er hatte sich offenbar an einem außenstehenden Nagel geschnitten, nicht wenig Blut floss seiner Hand hinunter.  
  
Sally reagierte sofort und presste ein Taschentuch auf die Wunde. "Komm", sagte sie hastig, "wir müssen die Wunde behandeln."  
  
Und gemeinsam gingen sie in ihre Wohnung. Sie hatte sich seit Remus ersten Besuch kaum verändert. Sie schob ihn in die Küche und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl, während er das Taschentuch auf die blutende Wunde drückte. Dann kam sie mit einem desinfizierenden Mittel und einem dicken Wattebausch, welchen sie mit dem Mittel tränkte und Remus' Wunde damit säuberte. Er spürte das Brennen auf seiner Hand, doch er zwang sich das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Mit ihren schlanken Fingern, drückte sie ihm das Pflaster auf die Wunde. "So", sagte sie zufrieden und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Danke", erwiderte er und ehe er sich's versah, spürte er auch schon die Berührungen ihrer Hände auf seinem Gesicht und ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Innerlich sträubte er sich dagegen, doch dann schloss er die Augen und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Vorsichtig, beinahe schüchtern, legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie zärtlich an sich. Für einen kurzen Augenblick lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander und blickten sich wortlos mit verlangenden Augen an, bis sie sich wieder eng umschlungen ihren Küssen hingaben, die immer fordernder wurden.  
  
Remus erwachte am späten Vormittag, weigerte sich aber die Augen zu öffnen. Er wusste ja was er sehen würde. Er würde feststellen, dass er sich in einem fremden Bett befand, mit Sally, die sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte und über deren Rücken er seine Fingerspitzen gleiten ließ. Er wollte noch nicht zurück in die Realität. Die letzte Nacht war die Schönste an die er sich wohl je erinnern würde. Frei und ungezwungen hatte er Sally geliebt. Er musste nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass er sie nicht lieben durfte, dass er es von diesem Augenblick an, nicht mehr ertragen würde sie Tag für Tag in seiner Nähe zu sehen. Sobald Sally herausfand, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, würde sie sowieso nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. So wie es aussieht würde er wohl fortgehen müssen. Und sich vielleicht einer Aufgabe zu widmen, bei der er sie vergessen konnte, oder es zumindest versuchen konnte.  
  
Während er überlegte, wohin er wohl gehen sollte, hörte er einen murmelnden Laut Sallys. Er spürte wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und Remus beschloss sich zu Hause alles weitere zu überlegen. Dieser Moment gehörte noch ihnen. Hier hatte sein Hinterkopf nichts zu melden.  
  
Es musste ungefähr Mittag gewesen sein, als Sally aufwachte und sich aufrichtete. Remus konnte sie gähnen und sich strecken hören, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr weiches Bett fallen ließ. Sie fuhr einer Narbe auf seiner Brust nach. "Sag Remus, was hast du da eigentlich gemacht?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
Ein Werwolf hat mich gebissen, als ich mich im Dunkeln ohne Erlaubnis meiner Eltern draußen herumtrieb, sie ist der Grund weshalb ich dich verlassen muss. "Der Nachbarshund", antwortete Remus. "Er hasste alles was zwei Beine hatte."  
  
"So einen Hund hatte der Nachbar meines Großvaters auch. Auf Geheiß der anderen hat man ihn dann erschossen", sagte sie und wechselte dann schnell das Thema. "Und? Bleibst du heute noch?"  
  
Remus richtete sich auf, seufzte und murmelte: "Ich glaube nicht!"  
  
Sally warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Remus hatte sich bereits an den Rand ihres Bettes gesetzt und begonnen sich anzuziehen. "Es tut mir leid ... ich ... wir können nicht zusammenbleiben ... ich wünschte das von letzter Nacht wäre nie geschehen ..."  
  
"Warum? Hat ... hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?", fragte Sally mit merkwürdig hochklingender Stimme.  
  
Remus wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu und sah in ihre Augen. "Doch", sagte er langsam. "Es war die schönste in meinem ganzen Leben ... Aber es hätte nie geschehen dürfen ..."  
  
"Warum nicht? Was war denn verkehrt daran?", fragte Sally, die sich nicht den geringsten Grund vorstellen konnte.  
  
"Du würdest es nicht verstehen", sagte Remus.  
  
"NEIN! So fangen wir gar nicht erst an! Ich kenne das, das hat man mir immer gesagt, wenn man mir etwas nicht erklären wollte. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich wissen sollte, dann erklär es mir und drück dich nicht davor!", sagte Sally beinahe wütend.  
  
Du tust besser daran, wenn du es nicht weißt, dachte Remus und überlegte wie er ihr die Situation am besten erklären würde. "Hör zu, ich bin ganz und gar nicht so wie du denkst. Ich bin anders. Gravierend anders. Ich bin gefährlich, verstehst du? Manchmal verwandle ich mich in eine Bestie und zerstöre alles was mir zwischen die Klauen gerät", begann er und merkte wie er bei jeder Silbe in Atemnot geriet. "Alles und jeden, ich hätte schon beinahe Menschen angegriffen und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ..." Wenn ich dir etwas antun würde, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Sally hatte mit offenem Mund zugehört und schien eine Weile zu brauchen um das was sie eben gehört hatte einzuordnen. "A-a-aber, wir werden doch bestimmt eine Lösung finden. Bei mir in der Klinik arbeiten sehr gute Psychologen, die ständig mit solchen Fällen zu tun haben ..."  
  
"Du verstehst nicht, das wird mir auch nicht helfen können. Mir kann niemand dabei helfen. Wir kommen aus zwei völlig verschiedenen Welten. Noch nicht einmal in meiner Welt kann man mir helfen." Sallys Augen wurden immer größer. Sie konnte natürlich nicht begreifen, was Remus ihr da zu erklären versucht. "Was meinst du mit "deiner Welt"?"  
  
"Ich kann es dir nicht erklären."  
  
"Sagst du das jetzt nur, damit du mich los hast?!", sagte sie nun beinahe hysterisch.  
  
"Ich möchte dich nicht loshaben", begann Remus und ihm fiel endlich sein Zittern auf. "Aber ich ... es ist einfach unmöglich ..."  
  
"Du scheinst mich ja sehr zu mögen, so wie du mir das entgegenknallst", sagte Sally sarkastisch.  
  
"Meinst du denn für mich ist das einfach?! Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als immer in deiner Nähe zu sein. Mein Herz zerspringt jedes Mal wenn ich auch nur einen flüchtigen Gedanken an dich verschwende. Doch das was in mir steckt, hindert mich daran, dich zu lieben. Genau deswegen wünsche ich mir manchmal, dir nie begegnet worden zu sein. Weißt du wie quälend der Gedanke ist, dich in deiner Nähe haben zu wollen, dich beinahe jeden Tag zu sehen und doch zu wissen, es darf nicht sein? Es bringt mich Tag für Tag um den Verstand." Remus musste schnaufen. "Genau deswegen wünschte ich mir, die Nacht hätte es nie gegeben, oder dass ich dich nie getroffen hätte ... Und ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen ..."  
  
Für einige Zeit herrschte Stille in Sallys Schlafzimmer. Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Remus knöpfte sein Hemd zu. Sally saß immer noch in ihrem Bett und starrte nach unten. Als Remus fertig angezogen war, stand er auf und plötzlich sagte Sally: "Bereust du es wirklich ...? Das was zwischen uns geschehen ist ..." Sie klang plötzlich etwas verschnupft.  
  
Remus brauchte einige Zeit mit der Antwort. "Weißt du ... es ist das Schönste was mir je widerfahren ist und missen möchte ich es nicht."  
  
Nach diesen Worten ging er aus dem Schlafzimmer und disapparierte. Er konnte gar nicht bemerken, wie Sally erschrocken aufsprang als sie den Knall gehört hatte.  
  
Remus hat den ganzen restlichen Tag in seinem Zuhause verbracht. Eigentlich wollte er seine Abreise planen, doch er war mehr mit Trübsal blasen beschäftigt. Er hatte es endlich geschafft. Er hat den ersten Schritt gewagt aus seinen guten Vorsätzen Wirklichkeit zu machen. Er braucht nur noch eine neue Bleibe zu suchen und seine Sachen zu packen.  
  
Es war gegen acht Uhr abends, als es an seiner Haustür klopfte. Er ahnte, dass es Sally war und aus Furcht, seine Pläne wieder hinzuschmeißen bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte sie zu verwirklichen, wenn er sie wieder vor sich sah, versuchte er sie zu überhören.  
  
"Remus!", hörte er sie nach ihm rufen. "Bitte mach auf, ich muss habe dir etwas zu sagen!"  
  
Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Bitte Remus, ich möchte mich nur von dir verabschieden ..." In diesem Augenblick öffnete Remus die Tür und sah Sally vor sich. Sie trug das enge schwarze Kleid, das sie an Silvester getragen hatte, war geschminkt und trug zwei silberne Ohrringe, die Remus noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Sie blickten sich nur stumm an, bis Sally das Wort ergriff:  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi!", erwiderte Remus.  
  
"Ähm ... na ja, es scheint dir sehr ernst zu sein, mit dem was du heute gesagt hast ...", begann sie langsam. "Und ... wie soll ich sagen ...? Auf jeden Fall, ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit auch ziemlich verrückt nach dir und wünschte mir du würdest bleiben ...", sie stockte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Remus konnte sehen, wie sie sich mit Tränen füllten. Er schluckte.  
  
"Also, falls du doch zurückkommen willst ... Du weißt ja wo ich wohne ..." Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Remus zunächst etwas überrascht, erwiderte ihre Umarmung und drückte sie für einen kurzen Moment fest an sich, atmete den Duft ihres Haars ein, spürte ihre glühende Wange an seinem Hals, bevor er sie los ließ.  
  
"Ich liebe dich ...", brachte sie schluchzend hervor und lief dann weg.  
  
Remus sah ihr noch eine Weile nach bevor er die Tür schloss und sich an ihr lehnend auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Er schlug die Arme um die Beine und vergrub sein Gesicht darin, als er plötzlich einen Hund bellen und dessen Krallen an der Tür hörte. Diesen Hund hätte er unter tausenden wiedererkannt. Er sprang auf und öffnete die Tür und begrüßte seinen alten Freund Sirius.


End file.
